Fully and partially autonomous vehicles reduce the workload of the vehicle driver. In some cases, the workload is reduced so much that the driver is free to engage in other activities such as interacting with other occupants, watching videos, reading, etc. Accordingly, the reduced workload may allow the driver to relax while the vehicle operates autonomously.